


狂欢

by alaana322



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana322/pseuds/alaana322
Summary: 肉，很短





	狂欢

*其实欧冠结束那天还是在斋月期，这种肉是不会被允许的，所以这里仅仅是为了写文而无视了现实背景

 

在打开房门的那一瞬间洛夫伦就吻上萨拉赫的嘴。  
他们迫不及待地把舌头纠缠到一起，相互捧着对方的脸颊更加深入地钻到口腔内部，而当嘴唇已经不能满足于内心所渴望的亲密接触时，他们又在彼此的皮肤上留下一串湿痕。  
洛夫伦将萨拉赫压在墙上，踮起脚将膝盖插入埃及前锋双腿之间不断向上磨蹭着关键部位；萨拉赫被刺激地蜷起身体，双臂却又紧紧抱住洛夫伦的后背，把球衣上的号码用力抓成一团。  
喘息混合着情欲催生的热量在空气中沸腾，他们都顾不上把门关好，让声音和一点灯光泄露到走廊里，厚重的地毯吸收了其他球员的脚步声，洛夫伦只能听到一个模糊的抱怨：“操你的Dej，我可不想观摩你们的gay video现场！”然后是响亮的关门声，有谁“好心地”推了一把半开的房门，帮忙完成这个适合宣泄感情的私人空间。  
萨拉赫用额角顶着洛夫伦的眉骨，忍住呻吟笑着投诉他的粗心大意。  
“哈啊……你该庆幸……不是Alex，”他断断续续地说，看着洛夫伦迅速脱下自己的球衣，“他一定会录下视频发到IG上。”  
“他可以对准我们拍，看着我怎么打开你的腿进入你、干你，让你哭着乞求更多，”克罗地亚人毫无羞耻地大放厥词，一边伸手扯掉11号球裤，一边满足地听着萨拉赫难耐的低喘，“准备好了吗？”  
“我等得足够久了Dej，为什么你就不能闭上嘴做正确的——！”突然爆发的快感把剩下的语言都堵在喉咙里，萨拉赫张着嘴巴想要尖叫却发不出一点声音，五根手指包裹着暴露在外的阴囊不停地揉按，微微挤压之后又给予足够的空间让它们放松，这完全刺激到利物浦的十一号球员。他下意识抬起一条腿想要挂靠在洛夫伦腰侧，但强壮的腿部肌肉这时候失去了所有的支撑作用，滑落到洛夫伦向前弯曲的膝盖后方。  
“带我到床上去，”在仰起下巴承受来自颈部的密集亲吻时萨拉赫恳求道，“求求你Dej，我要摔倒了。”  
“抱紧。”洛夫伦在耳边说。  
萨拉赫收紧放在洛夫伦肩膀上的手臂，他能感受到有人托住自己的屁股往上抬，然后不停地后退、后退和后退，直到下面那股力量消失，而他不由自主地后仰跌入白色被褥里，半裸上身的洛夫伦在床边俯视着他，像一头饥饿的猛虎。  
“Dej？”  
萨拉赫轻轻地呼唤着，在洛夫伦把两根手指伸进嘴里吮吸的时候充满期待地吞咽喉咙。这场胜利彻底释放了一些东西，那些在频繁赛事中积攒的压力转化成对性与暴力的渴望，伴随只用唾液润滑捅入肠道的手指而来的疼痛只会让萨拉赫更加敏感和兴奋，张开双腿迎接更多。  
“你永远都这么美。”洛夫伦亲吻埃及人的鼻尖，品尝上面汗液的咸味。他没有让萨拉赫脱掉场上的球衣，尽管沾满了草屑和灰烬，还有Bobby在更衣室里摇晃的香槟酒，但这根本毫无影响，甚至让萨拉赫看上去充满着性吸引力。  
时间几乎被翻涌的情潮吞没，他们封闭起所有对于外界的感知尽情投入到对方身上，就连灵魂都将融化到一起。  
“你要干什么？”看到洛夫伦用空着的另一只手拉开床头柜的抽屉，萨拉赫有些不明所以。谁会在做爱中途去干别的事情？  
“套子，我亲爱的法老。”  
“你可以直接进来，”带着统治意味的称呼似乎激发了别样情怀，萨拉赫在回答中忽然带着些许命令的口吻，“我允许你。”  
洛夫伦停下搜寻的手指，房间里灯光昏暗，但他眼中却逐渐开始燃烧起疯狂的火焰：“我真是爱死了你的这种‘谦逊’。”  
埃及前锋回以微笑：“我知道。”  
当第三根手指也能在洞里抽插自如时，洛夫伦用手肘撑在萨拉赫耳边，握住自己的阴茎进入这巨火热的身体里。  
这可不是什么容易的事情。他们平时做得并不多，训练和比赛消耗了太多体力，而外界的呼声与嘘声同样令人分神。尤其是这个赛季。起伏的状态迫使萨拉赫更为专注足球，而洛夫伦则在被质疑的浪潮和伤病中跌跌撞撞。  
不算完美的经历，但是有一个还算完美的结局。  
他们可以放下肩上的责任，无愧于失利当晚的承诺，投入于到一场酣畅淋漓的性爱里。但就像刚才说的那样，这并不容易。  
“放松，Mo，放松，我根本不能完全穿过去。”  
萨拉赫在疼痛中抓紧洛夫伦紧绷的大腿肌肉，喘着气说：“最好它能像你说的这样简单！”  
别无他法，洛夫伦放缓了向前推进的节奏，低下头不断亲吻着满是汗水的额头，然后是那头标志性的浓密卷发。黑色发丝被喷雾染成暗红色，不均匀的分布在脑袋上，这让他想起更衣室里的Mo，因为胜利而高兴地在录像中跳舞，朝着自己呼唤着“brother！brother！快看！”，只为了炫耀那头新鲜的红色卷发，就像只可爱的中型狮子犬。  
回忆带来柔软而温暖的感觉，那些点缀在额头、卷发上的亲吻逐渐安抚埃及人激烈的喘息，开始转变成为甜蜜的低声呻吟。  
这是一个美好的信号。洛夫伦朝里面推入得更深，又尝试着向外退出一点，他没听到Mo发出痛苦的反对，只是攀住他赤裸的肩膀收拢手臂，将洛夫伦压得更贴近他的胸腹。  
之后的一切顺理成章。  
他们的双腿上下交叠在一起，大腿随着激烈的前后摆动相互摩擦，臀部撞击带来的战栗感让脚趾都蜷缩起来。空调已经不能产生制冷作用，灼热弥漫在房间的每一个角落里，像太阳炙烤着的无边沙漠。  
洛夫伦掐住萨拉赫起伏的腰腹，那里的肌肉在不断地收缩、紧绷，汗水让皮肤变得光滑，在灯光下闪现一层光泽，诱惑着克罗地亚人伸出手抚摸着它的形状，然后沿着中间的凹陷往上游走，来到饱满的胸部肌肉这里，玩弄着可怜的乳头。而它的主人正粗鲁地吐出一句阿拉伯语，洛夫伦听不懂那到底在说什么，但应该与优雅毫无关系。  
萨拉丁雄鹰此时收起了翅膀和利爪，彻底迷失在汹涌的情潮中。呻吟声难以自抑地从喉咙里爆发出来，早已顾及不了是否能被隔壁房间听到的危险，双腿缠绕在紧致有力的腰部上，迫使洛夫伦不得不伸直手臂撑在萨拉赫身边维持现在的姿势。  
“Mo……”经过反复数次的插入与抽离之后，快感即将在身体中汇聚成为高潮，克罗地亚中卫呼唤着他大概叫过几千万次的名字趴到埃及前锋身上，埋头在另一个人的颈部呻吟着射了出来。  
温度远低于体温的液体喷进肠道，萨拉赫也控制不住地顶起腰腹宣泄出来，溅到洛夫伦轮廓分明的下颚上。  
在回落的余韵里他们喘息着拥抱彼此，吻去对方额头或鼻子上的汗珠。  
这感觉就像在天堂。

 

“我打赌他们还没结束。”拉拉纳丢出一张红桃A。球员们在赛后也不允许喝酒，那么从庆祝派对回到酒店但又不想上床睡觉的话应该怎么办？ 当然是玩扑克。  
“我认为结束了。”米尔纳看着手中的烂牌摇摇头。  
罗伯逊试图从一个别扭的角度偷窥亨德森的牌面，可惜被后者抢先一步发现而导致失败，于是只能皱着眉头提议：“下个注怎么样？”  
“可以，”米尔纳微笑，“如果我输，Andy明天都不能碰冠军奖杯。”  
始作俑者愤怒地盯着他：“为什么是我！”  
“注意音量，Andy，”亨德森的蓝眼睛还是红的，他今晚流下了太多的泪水，“我可不想把Klopp招来，他准会在我们面前喝那些该死的啤酒。”  
“如果我没说对，Hendo需要打电话和Virgil坦白，我们都知道他和Joe的事。”米尔纳显然开了一个不好的头，对手拉拉纳迫不及待地将亨德森推出去承担失败的后果。  
“嘿，我不接受！”  
“注意音量，”罗伯逊幸灾乐祸地说，“以身作则，队长。”  
阿诺德沉默地坐在沙发上整理纸牌，就像他根本不存在于这个空间里。但他是唯一早就知道结果的人。洛夫伦在三分钟前发来信息，询问是否有适合涂在伤口上膏药。  
“Mo不小心弄伤了自己，”那条信息这样写道，“不用担心，只是一点小问题而已。在一些比较隐蔽的地方，像是大腿内侧和屁股，可能是接球的时候动作幅度过大的缘故。John，你有药吗？最好是触感清凉一些的。”  
他应该是想发送到队医John Smith的手机上，可惜刚刚结束的一场体力活让他看错了聊天对象。  
英格兰小男孩坏心眼地在屏幕上飞快打字，表示自己为“受伤”的萨拉赫而感到遗憾，可惜这里并没有膏药。  
“顺带一提，Dej，”阿诺德继续写道，“我不是John，下一次别在疲劳状态下使用手机，kisses～”

end.


End file.
